In Their Eyes
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: You know Karma hates you when you died via car crash and end up as the Third Hokage's kid. Did I do something in a past life that I don't know about? Because if I did, I'm sorry! OC/?. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm trying my hand at writing a Naruto fic. If you like, review, Favorite/Follow, etc. Remember! First time writing a Naruto fic!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my ocs.**

* * *

It happened so fast. My death.

I scowled out at the darkness, my chin cupped into my palm as I tapped my leg.

"So now what?" I called out, irritated. "Yoo-hoo! Divine being? Budda? God? Anyone?"

Silence.

Huffing, I flopped back onto my back with my limbs spread out as I stared up into the never-ending void.

I was still young, only 23. I was driving to my niece's ballet recital, a bouquet of pink roses in the passenger seat. Nearly there, I was just turning the corner when the truck hit me. I could still feel the crushing force hitting me, smothering me. A sudden pain in my middle, something wet and warm soaking my top. A dull hum in my ears before my vision grew black, scattered spots of pink being last thing I saw.

At this point, I could say that I still had so much to do with my life. Get married to my boyfriend (if he ever proposed), have a few kids (maybe like, one), grow old with the poor sap I married and then happily die before him. Yes, I would like that to happen. Settle down and have a family. I'm not a bitter brat who thinks the world is out to get her. But honestly, I'm not quite sure what's suppose to happen next.

My "dad" left my 20-year-old mother when I was a few days old, taking off with his new girlfriend. Mom lived with her grandparents because her parents kicked her out, trying to raise me the best she could. When I was 5, she met some rich guy 13 years older than her with a daughter of his own, a 12 year old girl named Joy. They started dating and two rings and "I dos" later, Mom and Jacque got married, enjoying the life of the rich and fabulous. Joy and I got along alright, getting much closer after our parents got married and pretty much after I beat up her boyfriend for cheating on her with her best friend. Seriously, a 10 year old, beating up her 16 year old stepsister's boyfriend.

I was a badass child.

Reaching up, I ran my fingers through my short brown hair. I hope Joy wouldn't mind taking my Boston Terrier, Gai. Hyperactive little bugger, hence why I named him after one of my favorite Naruto characters.

I wonder how my niece, Joy's youngest out of six, would take my death. I chuckled softly. She'd probably throw a fit that I missed her recital but I think she would understand why.

_**"You love her very much, don't you?" **_A deep masculine voice hummed thoughtfully.

And I just peed my pants.

"Holy-!" I jumped up and my head whipped around wildly, searching looking for the location and owner of the voice. "Who's there?!"

_**"A friend."**_

I blinked and looked up warily. "God?"

Mr. Voice chuckled. _**"Don't fret child. Tell me. How do you feel about being reborn?"**_

Don't fret my ass. If someone hears a voice and it isn't theirs, then they got a problem and should be freaking out. I cocked an eyebrow as I stared up into nothingness. "What like reincarnation? Why? And who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

**"**_**Something like that,"**_ Mr. Voice hummed. _**"I am going to give you another chance at life, Clarissa Reese." **_

"Goody," I declared sarcastically. "Wait, I'm not going to reborn into a squirrel or anything, am I? And who the hell are you?! If I'm going to be reborn somewhere, then at least let me know who I'm talking to and who I can bitch to when something goes wrong!"

A sudden bright light began to burn lightly above me, growing bigger and nearly blinding me. I covered my face, gritting my teeth. Before I blacked out, I heard Mr. Voice said gently,

_**"Trust me little one. You will be very happy in this new world." **_

...That still doesn't answer my question, dammit!

XxX

Okay, I not going to go into the oh so wonderful details of birth. Let me just say, it's wet, its gross and it is just _plain nasty_. There was screaming and an awful squeezing sensation, kinda like being squeezed through a small tube. Suddenly the weird warmth was gone, and replaced with a blinding light and cold. I opened my mouth and screamed in distress, inwardly freaking about me being born and actually knowing what's going on. Plus, I couldn't see and that made me freak out even more, thrashing wildly.

Automatically, something soft and warm was wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my chest.

So _this_ how a burrito feels.

Never working at a Taco Bell ever again. ...Do they even have a Taco Bell here?

I struggled in my bindings, wailing loudly. Man, this was humiliating. Me, a 23-year-old florist, screaming and crying like there's no tomorrow. Of course not everybody dies and magically becomes an infant in less than 2 hours.

If one is to be reincarnated than they have to be born. Reincarnation 101.

Duh.

Good news? I'm not a squirrel.

As I was helplessly passed around like a screaming/crying football, one voice stood out from all the other muffled voices. It was a feminine voice that caught my attention above all the rest. I was soon handed over to the woman, her arms encasing me protectively to her bosom. I could hear her cooing to me, a deeper rumbling voice joining hers.

Something (a finger?) touched my tiny hand and I grabbed onto it like a lifeline. Deep Voice chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to my hand, something scruffy tickling my sensitive baby skin.

Soon my whimpers died to quiet coos. Bigger and stronger arms took me from I'm guessing my new mother's arms into their own. My tiny pink and weak body was cradled gently against a strong chest, a soft deep humming sound vibrating in the chest. I whimpered softly, tiny fists flexing for something to grip. A pair of lips lightly touched my head, whispering something against my skin. Scrunching up my face, I just let out weak whines and little baby noises.

And all of my dignity was just flushed down the toilet. Yippee.

XxX

I wonder if they have FML t-shirts here. Because I could so use one right now.

I gave my 'mother' a blank stare as she cooed at me, wiggling her fingers in my face.

So it turns out that I was born to...drumroll please...ta-da, Hiruzen and Biwako Sartobi! YAY!

Not.

I inwardly sighed as Biwako made loud baby noises and waved a stuffed animal in my face. _'I'm a 23 year old woman in a 8 month old's body. This is more humiliating than that dare Jack made me do during spring break. Woman, keep on waving that thing my face and I will bite you! This time I mean it!'_

"Biwako dear, I don't think Naegi likes that," Hiruzen said, bemused, from his spot behind her. Dark eyes shone fondly down at me, a grin on his face as he watched me glare at his wife.

Yep. My name is Naegi Sarutobi , my name meaning 'sapling'. Ironic right? Turns out, "_Daddy_", is the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I was his first kid. Despite that I already knew all of the Naruto Universe key points, my 'mother' likes to tell me with pride that I am the "Honorable Daughter" and no, I do not plan on becoming a Mary-Sue. You hear me, Mr. Voice?! No Mary-Sue!

It has been 8 months since my oh so wondrous day of coming into this world. And in those 8 months, I gave my new parents holy hell.

Insert evil cackle here.

I cried during all hours of the night, I barfed up my breakfast, lunch and dinner on them, crawl away while their backs are turned and watch them freak out. Needless to say, I was terrible baby. But I was their first child. What, do you think I would make this easy for them? All first kids do this, its like, hardwired into our little evil baby minds. Make the first few months crazy, then be nice for a week or so, and then cause chaos again.

When I was not creating said holy hell for my parents, Mom would often cart me through the village as we headed to the Hokage tower. A pair of ANBU followed her via shadows and alleyways while another one walked behind her. I often made faces at the one walking just for the heck of it. More than once I thought I saw his shoulders twitch but who knows. As we approached towards the Hokage Tower, several villagers and shinobi would stop to gush to their neighbor about the cute little baby of Lord Third and his wife. Once we were in the Tower, Mom would head straight to Dad's office and open the door. His desk was covered in papers but at the door opening and seeing me in Biwako's arms, his tired face would light up. Mom would then leave me with Dad so she could check something at work, and he would then hold me in his lap while looking over papers, often commenting to me about something. Either way, I felt loved.

And smothered. I mean, you can only take so much of, " Honorable Daughter" this or "Honorable Daughter" that. I was so tempted to throw a toy block at someone every time I heard that phrase.

Oh and please don't get me started on the changing of the diapers and the bathing. In one word?

Mortifying.

Never have I wished so many times to have the intelligence of a 8 month old so I could forget the whole experience.

I actually I got see my reflection in a mirror once after a bath, courtesy of Biwako. And I have to say, I am one good-looking baby. I had soft spiky black hair and pretty green eyes, and I noticed I might of inherited Dad's little black tattoos coming from the corner of the eyes. What are those things called? Tears? Anyways, what puzzles me is both Hiruzen and Biwako had brown hair and dark eyes, but from I can see, my future brother, Asmua, and I have black hair. So where the hell did the black hair and green eyes come from?

But let's review, shall we? I died, was reincarnated as the Hokage's first child and I know the entire Naruto storyline.

Ain't I just the luckiest girl in the world? Please note the sarcasm.

Reaching up to Dad, I did the pick me motion, stretching my arms out pleadingly to the man. Chuckling, he leaned down and scooped me up into his arms, holding me to his chest where I could hear his steady heartbeat. Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my cheek against his rough clothing. Like most babies, the steady thrum of a parent's heartbeat soothed me. He spoke, his voice a vibrating rumble in his chest.

"So my little Leaf, did you manage to crawl out of your crib again this time?"

Mom huffed from her spot on the floor. "This time she managed to get stuck halfway down due to her diaper getting caught on the latch."

I scowled as Dad shook with laughter. Hey if you were stuck in a crib when you have the mind of 23 year old you would be bored as hell too. Plus, I wanted to try out my nonexistent ninja skills. I am ashamed to say...I stink.

"I'm sorry that I came home late." Dad apologized as he sat down in a chair, cradling me in one arm with my head tucked under his chin.

Mom tsked. "You are busy keeping our village safe, Hiruzen. There is nothing to apologize for. You are the Hokage."

_'Explains the white in his hair and beard.'_ I grabbed hold of Dad's slowly, very slowly mind you, graying goatee and tugged, giggling at the disgruntled face he made. "_Oh yeah. He also taught the Sannin trio. Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I wonder when I'm going to meet them... _'

Ah, Jiraya. One of the many Naruto characters I would fangirl over every time I saw him. Him, Kakashi, Hashirama, Tobirama, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Madara, Itachi...

My god, I have problems.

Dad pulled my hand away from his goatee and kissed my pudgy hand. "I know my dear but there a matter I had to settle. "

Mom stared up at him bewildered while I just blinked curiously. "What? Why?"

Tired dark eyes gazed softly down on me, a sad smile on his face. "The council wishes to discuss Naegi and if she started to show signs of using chakra."

"She's a baby! Only 8 months old!" Mom protested loudly and indignantly.

"I started to show signs of possessing chakra when I was 6 months." Dad reminded her.

"Well, you're you. Naegi is just a baby. She needs time." Mom shot back, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Dad sighed deeply and looked down at me, attempting to stick my entire fist into my mouth. He gently tugged my fist out and said softly, "What is your future going to look like my sweet?"

I just yawned.

* * *

**...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM FREE FROM MY FINALS! Here's Chapter 2! And I'm guessing that a lot of you readers like this story so please review!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own my ocs.**

* * *

I watched the cherry blossoms danced by Dad's office window, deep in thought. It was Dad's turn to keep an eye me, so the day consisted of him working and me sitting on a soft and comfortable blanket, with toy blocks and stuffed animals scattered around me. Dressed in a cute blue onesie with a cartoon monkey on the front, I played the little cute baby all while contemplating my future.

It has been three days since Dad came home about the council pestering him about my non-existent charka coils. And so far... nada.

But frankly, I'm too busy thinking on how I'm going to survive here. Me being here in the Naruto universe might screw up the story line. Speaking of which, where the hell in the storyline am I anyways?

Sneaking a peek at Dad, who was hunched over a stack of papers, my eyes trailed over his brown hair and wrinkle free face. He looks younger than he does in the beginning of the anime so I gotta be in the far past. But he looks older than when he trained the future Sannin. Making a face, I nearly groaned out loud. If I'm this far back, then I'm doomed, considering that I have no clue what the storyline is like here. And the only help I get are those stupid flashbacks!

_'Why? Why couldn't you make me a kid in the beginning of storyline?! Make me anyone! Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, hell even Sakura! At least I would know what the hell is going on!'_ I mentally whined to Mr. Voice. Who I doubt could hear me anyways.

Letting out a soft sigh, I grabbed hold of Kiki, a stuffed monkey that was a present from Dad's summon, Monkey King Enma. Nice guy, for a seven-foot monkey.

If Dad's this young then the First Shinobi World War must of either just ended, or ended a few years ago. That Asuma and the mystery sibling that ends up fathering Konohamaru haven't been born yet. So that means, I've been born in the Naruto parents' time. So Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Tsume, Hiashi, Hizashi and so on, are about my age.

Greattttttt.

I stiffened with a frown. This has got to be near the episodes where Kushina comes to the village to become the new jinichruki, Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Orochimaru face off against Hanzo (who is kinda badass), become the Three Sannin, then Jiraya teaches the three Ame orphans, and finally he teaches Minato.

...I think.

Damn you Mr. Voice!

Closing me eyes, I made a face. Now I've got a headache.

"Now what could possibly be making you have that look on your beautiful little face?" Dad's deep voice asked playfully.

Turning, I looked up into his laughing brown eyes a smile on his face as he watched me from his chair. Giggling (and playing dumb) I pointed at the blossoms.

" 'Ower!" I said oh so proudly. Yes, yes, I'm a genius. Love me and sing your praises, you lowly mortals.

Dad looked out the windows and turned back to me with amusement. "Very good, Naegi. Those are cherry blossoms. They are extremely plentiful this year and seem to be even prettier than last year's."

Back when I was alive as Clarissa Reese, I always wanted to drive down to Washington D.C. to see the blooming cherry blossom tress but never got around to it. Inwardly I sighed.

_'I wonder how my sister and her family are doing?'_ I thought. _'Hope Gai is okay and not being forced to play dress up with Joy's demon spawn.' _

Just as Dad was about to lean down and scoop me up into his arms, a sharp knock rapped against the door. Dad paused and turned to the door and frown, but picked me up and settled down in his chair. Making sure I was comfortable on his lap, Dad lifted his head and said in a strong commanding voice,

"Enter."

The door opened and I'm pretty sure I almost wet myself.

The Council.

The Elders.

Dad's old genin teammates and former best bud.

Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

_'Aw fuck._'

XxX

Like Dad, Homura, Koharu and Danzo were all young, free of wrinkles and liver spots. Danzo, of course, had the old X scar on his chin, had both eyes but his right arm was bandaged. And I'm sure that there were already a few Uchiha eyeballs poking out of that arm. I clutched Dad's white robe tightly, my green orbs eyeing the guests suspiciously. They were sitting on a couch while Dad sat on another couch facing opposite of theirs, me in his lap.

"Forgive our intrusion, Hiruzen but we wish to speak to you," Koharu stated in a business like tone.

"If this about Sunagakure, I have told you already. I have been trying to gain an alliance with them," Dad said, his voice having the underlining of irritation.

Homaru shook his head. "Amegakure shinobi scouts have been making themselves far too comfortable near our borders. We must take action against Amegakure and remind them that Leaf village does not take lightly to intruders."

"We cannot be seen as weak to the other nations," Koharu added in, her eyes closed. What is with that anyways? Seriously, they like, squint all the time.

"But they haven't crossed the border nor attacked any of our ninja," Dad countered. "The Hidden Villages are still healing from the aftermaths of the First Shinobi War and I will not risk what peaceful alliance the five nations have."

Please note that everything that the grownups are currently saying, all I hear is, "Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah."

And it was at this point I kind of dozed off, waking up after what I guess what was 10 minutes when my name was mentioned. Dad looked politely pissed, and of course, the little Council looked as stoic as ever. Seriously, do these guys ever show emotions?

"-rather disappointing," Danzo said, doing his freaky eyes closed watching thing. "The Third Hokage's first born child. Being the child of one of the students of the First and Second Hokage, I rather expected her to be a prodigy."

Ahh, there's the little asshole we know and despise with a passion. And what is it about me that got the Council so nosy? And who the hell are you calling _offspring_?

"If I may Hiruzen," Danzo said, motioning to me. "Allow me to hold the Honorable Daughter."

**_Excuse me?_**

_'No, no, no, no, no. ABORT! ABORT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Honorable Daughter does not like this! Dad, don't you dare!'_ I mentally screamed as I was picked up and handed into the arms of the asshole that will pretty much destroy the village in the future. _'Oh you bastard! That's it, I'm going to scream all night long! Barf all of over you after you feed me! And ew, ew, ew, ew, oh my god EW!' _I cried softly as Danzo tucked me into the arm with the eyeballs.

I whined unhappily. "Da!" I called out pleadingly, making grabbing motions towards him. He did nothing.

"She's rather small and weak looking," Danzo commented, weighing me slightly. "Surprising, considering that it is _your_ _child_, Hiruzen."

Now Dad looks really ticked off and I am too. It? _It?! _And why did Danzo say 'your child' like that?

"It would be such a waste to the world of shinobi if the child of the Great Third Hokage can't even form charka. How... disappointing," Eyeball Man continued.

"Naegi," Dad said, his voice getting lower and deeper, fondly known as his angry voice. "is still a baby, Danzo. When her charka coils form, they will form. Even if she does not wish to be a ninja in the coming years, then I will accept that."

Yeah! You tell him Pops!

"Then you will let your firstborn become useless?"

...Useless?

Alrightly, you evil old fart. Karma can be a bitch and I'm delivering it. I scrunched up face, bringing up the one memory I really wished I never saw in my old life. My old boyfriend (now ex, I guess) thought it would be funny to show me a video of two girls barfing... yeah, that video.

I think Dad knew what was coming, having enough practice of feeding me and of the burping. Plus, I think I make this weird face every time...

Danzo, on the other hand...didn't.

I barfed all over him.

Needless to say, the council meeting ended pretty quickly, a pissed off Danzo leaving with smelly baby barf all over his clothes, the stoic Koharu and Homura, a expressionless Dad and a slightly green faced me.

I glanced up at Dad, a little worried. Was he mad?

The Hokage was silent, his quick footsteps barely making a sound as we traveled down the hall. I expected him to return to his office and have an ANBU go get Mom and take me home, but he didn't. Instead, we walked past his office and into a wash closet. Settling me onto the counter and keeping an arm wrapped out me, Dad pulled out a cloth and turned on the sink. Wetting the cloth, Dad turned to me and began to gently clean the sick off of me.

"You didn't happen to plan that little stunt, now did you my little Leaf?" Dad asked softly, his movements slow and soothing.

I gave him a look that was a kin to a sheepish one, making him let a full belly laugh.

Dad rarely, and I mean rarely, laughs like that. Last time I got to see him laugh like that was when I was crawled right through a paper door.

...Don't you give me that look! I thought it was sturdier!

He continued to gently clean the sick off my face, a solemn look on his face. Dad suddenly paused in his actions, making me look up at him with puzzled green eyes. His own dark eyes stared down at me, filled with an unreadable emotion. His large hand reached out and smoothed down my soft black spiky hair, still silent as he gazed down at me.

Dad finally spoke. "Naegi," he said calmly and firmly. I blinked in surprise. Daddy's using the Hokage voice on me. That's new. He picked up and held me close to his chest, cupping my bottom in support.

"Naegi," he said again.

Out with it, man! Seriously! Enough of the dramatic pauses! I reached out and made an attempt to grab his goatee. Dad, on the other hand, quickly caught my hand and held it tightly in his own. Seeing my tiny hand in his large one seemed to spark something into that mind of his. Frankly, I can never tell what the guy's thinking.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you," he finally said. Considering that I'm technically an 8-month-old baby, I shouldn't even know how to spell the word love. But yes Dad, I know you love me. Get to the point!

"And as your father, I only want what is best for you. When you are of age, and decide if you do not wish to become a shinobi, then I will respect that." he finished, looking down at me warmly, a soft smile on his face.

...Dude...I AM 8 MONTHS OLD! I can't even read yet! At least let me learn how to walk before I start playing ninja! Sheesh!

He hugged me. "I love you, my little Leaf."

I cooed softly and buried my face against his neck, gladly allowing the heat from his body to warm mine. Okay, I'll admit it. I've always wanted a dad. The only father figure I ever had in my old life besides Jacque was Mr. Morris, the loveable/ grumpy neighbor with the lazy eye. But even that didn't last long, old guy died of a heart attack with I was 10.

Poor old bastard.

One of the highlights of being reincarnated is getting the chance of feel the love of a parent you were denied in your old life. And I enjoyed it.

Soothingly rubbing my back, Dad stepped out with me leaning against his shoulder and strolled down to his office, his heart feeling oddly a little lighter than before.

XxX

After our one sided chat in the wash closet, Dad decided it was the end of the workday and we both left for home. On our way home, we passed a young man with long silver hair chatting with another man with thick black eyebrows who was enthusiastically spouting something about "youth!". Looking over Dad's shoulder, I watched the two walk away, silently nomming on my fist. Was that? Sure as hell looked like them...

As we entered the Sarutobi Clan's main house, Mom's voice called out from the kitchen, "Hiruzen? You have visitors!"

Dad paused from our spot at the door, his head tilted slight with a frown. A flash of recognition shot across his face and he sighed. Shifting me to his hip, Dad looked down me. "Think we have time to run?" he asked me dryly.

Run? From what? The Council of Lords and Madam-Stick-Up-Their-Asses? If so, then yes please.

"Sensei?"

Sensei? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me... Excitement began to bubble inside me as we got closer to where the voices came from.

Walking into the kitchen, we were greeted by the sight of three young shinobi sitting at our table and Mom serving them tea and snacks. A tall man with shocking spiky white hair and red markings down his cheeks, an extremely well endowed blonde and a wannabe vampire with long black hair and purple tattoos on his face.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

Two thoughts went through my mind as I stared at the newcomers with wide eyes.

_'Jackpot!'_

And.

_'Oh crap.' _

* * *

**Azela the Writer:_ *gasp* _It is?! Really?! YAY! Thank you reading!**

**Chester-Grey: Naw thank you! Like I said before, I have no idea how good I am at writing Naruto characters but I'll do my best!**

**BasicallyComplicated: Here you are!**

**wolfzero7: Thank you and here you go!**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**As always...REVIEW! **


End file.
